Teddie's Beary Good Time 3
by Tailsfan55
Summary: If you are easily offended, don't read this! It won't make much sense without reading the first two, but it's not really supposed to in the first place. Direct sequel to the 2nd one. Teddie and Yosuke are stuck in a time loop with Nanako punching them in the face repeatedly. If they can get out, will he finally discover the meaning of his Beary Good Adventure? The end of a trilogy!


**Teddie's Beary Good Time 3:In A Time Loop While You Have to Poop (The Bearology Conclusion Confusion)**

**Originally Completed On 5-17-16**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Persona 4 or any other works referenced in this story...**

So, it turns out that being socked in the face repeatedly by actual socks was not fun at all. Teddie was upset, because he wasn't tall. Nanako kept hitting them like a little girl, while Yosuke started to feel like he might hurl.

"So, just sit back while I tell you a tale. Our heroes are destined to constantly fail. After some time, they might make it out of the loop. Hopefully it's soon, because I have to poop!" Teddie laughed. "That's my favorite part, Yosuke!"

"What the hell kind of song is that?" Yosuke yelled at the bear over the sound of their faces getting smickity-smacked by a girl who was wack.

Teddie glanced at the song on his MPBEAR player. "Huh? Apparently, it's called 'The Destiny of Two Losers!'" He turned to Yosuke. "Man, I'd hate to be those guys!"

Yosuke and Teddie both sneezed all over Nanako, turning her into 'Gelatin Nana-chan, the Weirdo Superhero'. Which, was essentially a big pile of wibbly wobbly timey wimey (never mind) She's a big fat pile of gelatin. It kept punching them, only this time with its entire body mass.

"I feel like someone was talking about us." Yosuke said, totally ignoring the little girl gelatin with pigtails and all.

"I don't know, Yosuke. Maybe, it's my bearamones acting up again."

A giant taxi suddenly emerged from Teddie's gaping asshole and Yosuke's parents stepped out, grinning widely.

"We're here to visit you, my son!" His dad squealed, just like a little piggy.

"What the…How did you even do that?" Yosuke yelled, as his eyes rolled back in his head, revealing a new pair of alien, but still somehow African eyes. "We are one with the legion!" He said, in an ear-splitting raping tone of voice with two speaking at the same time.

Then, he became normal again. Well, as normal as a horny, closet Mexican man-boy-child could ever be.

Teddie's ears had literally split open from the noise and turned into something else, entirely. "Look, Yosuke! They're coconuts now!" Teddie twisted them left and right like a dial. "I can even use them to tune into radio stations, like this alien one!"

The sounds that were broadcasted from his ears could never be described as anything other than demonic toilets singing a rock opera while in a blender, being flushed down the toilet on the Moon, in a jungle.

"Or this one!"

Suddenly, Yosuke's dad's ass began vibrating. "It's the buttdial! Can you get that for me, Honey? Just squeeze the left butt cheek." Yosuke's mom did so and the call was answered. "Hello?" His dad yelled, somehow through his butt hole. "Hi!" Teddie screamed, treating Yosuke's mom to a saxophone solo of cheek vibrations.

Yosuke looked so disturbed that he slapped Teddie in his pubic area, making his coconut ears blast off and shatter Nanako into goopy pieces. Which then, revealed Nanako perfectly fine, still standing in the doorway.

"Sure, you guys can stay, but not your parents." She smiled, before picking them up with the power of adorableness and shoving them back up Teddie's butt, along with the taxi. Teddie's ears were normal now, and he sighed in disappointment.

"When my parents said they were vacationing down south, I didn't think that's what they meant." Yosuke said, bewildered.

Teddie shrugged and they walked inside, now free of the time loop.

Inside, the screams of a certain idol came from upstairs. "Oh, Senpai! Just like that! Touch me more!"

Teddie suddenly had a package that he wanted to mail, so he took his beanie weenie and stuck it in a box with a stamp on it, mailing it and himself upstairs to Yu's room. Yosuke just rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, wanting no part in his friend's antics. Nanako was sitting in front of the TV watching 'Neo Featherman' (Power Ranger Rip-off Adventures!).

"Hey Nanako, can I change the channel?" Yosuke asked.

Her head twisted around 360 degrees and she said, "But, this is my favorite part!" In an otherworldly tone.

Yosuke shrugged. "Uh, what was that about?"

"Nothing. Let's go back to Teddie now. He's supposed to be the main character of this story, isn't he?"

Yosuke raised an eyebrow. "What story?"

Nanako shrugged, indifferently. "I don't know. I was just reading the script."

"Riiight." Yosuke believed that something was seriously wrong with this kid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teddie was upstairs in the box he had mailed, along with his package. He was sure that they must be having fun in there, due to Rise's orgasmic moans and shrieks coming from Yu's room, even now. He was waiting outside the door and he wanted to join in too, but he was too nervous to knock. What if Yu go so mad at him for interrupting 'Yu's Sexy Time' that he locked him in a cage, killed him, then killed his ghost, and harvested his testicles for all of eternity…or something.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Don't worry, Brother." Teddie looked down, to see his underwear talking in a very familiar Hulk Hogan-esque manner. "I've been watching your crotch for a while Brother, and I think you should do it for me! That's right, I am your underwear, Brother." Teddie shrugged and knocked on the door.

Yu paused, and so did Rise's moans. "I'll go see who it is." Yu went to the door.

"Aw! Come back soon, it was getting to the best part!" Rise whined.

Yu opened the door and saw a box. "Hmmm…" He brought it into the room and closed the door.

"What is it?" Rise asked, her lust giving way to curiosity. She was lying in Yu's bed with the covers pulled up around her, just covering her perky breasts from view.

Teddie suddenly jumped out of the box with a yell, startling both Rise and Yu. He scanned the room, noticing that the TV was on and it was paused. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"What the…Teddie?!" Rise exclaimed, clutching the covers to her chest even tighter.

"I came to join in, because my Hulk Hogan undies told me I could, but it looks like you're just watching a movie!" Teddie explained.

"I'll always be here to catch your accidents, Brother." His undies said.

Yu shrugged. "No, we were totally just having sex, but you're too late. We just finished, and now, we're watching a movie. Not that we would let you join us, anyway." Yu explained. "Wanna watch it with us?"

Teddie sighed. It seemed like he was never destined to score with anyone. "What movie is it?"

"It's called 'Teddie's Beary Good Time', and it's a trilogy. The third one is coming out soon."

Teddie nodded and they began to watch. The main character looked a lot like Teddie, but he wasn't handsome enough to be the real thing. Teddie looked back over all his adventures and smiled. There were plenty of hard parts and soft parts in his 'bonerific' quest (mostly hard) but he could say without a doubt, that he had a 'Beary Good Time'. That, and the fact that if he didn't visit the potty soon, Yosuke's parents would never make it back from their crappy vacation.

All in all, though, this bear had decided that this had been 'Teddie's Beary Good Time' and boy, did he have a good time watching movies, while trying to sneak peeks at Rise's 'Objects of Desire'.

Yes, it was a 'Beary Good Time' indeed.

**The End…Most Probably, Absolutely, Definitely Likely…Maybe?**


End file.
